The Foolish Prince
by AngelElric05
Summary: My idea of a Japanese folk tale. This story was written in my Writting Class. bad summary but good story


**The Foolish Prince**

This is my version of a Japanese legend, it's not a real Japanese folk tale, but the names are real Japanese names. And the story is of an unlikely hero, and doing what you believe is right.

A long time ago there was a beautiful Princess named Chiaka. She was the princess of a gorgeous country called Chiiland. One day she met and fell in love with a prince named Shinichi. Chiaka and Shinichi soon married and joined they're countries together, and later they had son named Nakamaru. Everything was going fine, until one-day wars broke out in another country, and needed help. King Shinichi went to help, and he was never seen again. Queen Chiaka was now a widow, single mother, and the only person who could rule her country. She knew it would be tuff, bust she was willing to do it.

Several years have passed now and the prince is 18, and well... let's say he's not what you can call you're idea of a Prince Charming, or a brave warrior. Chiaka was getting old and she knew her son needed to take over the thrown. So one day Chiaka asked her son to find a bride and think about taking over the thrown.

"Mother," pouted the prince," I do not wish to marry or to become king. I wish to be a common man and live in the village."

"Son you must," started the queen," I'm getting old, and you need to take over someday, and you're going to need the proper bride." Prince Nakamaru looked at his mother with a sneer that only a five year old can make.

"My boy I've been thinking lately, about the situation, and if you can not find a bride, or learn how to be a proper warrior within 2 months then, I shall my 2nd cousin duchesse Saruwatri take over after I die."

"Mother don't!" shouted the prince," Saruwatri is not worthy enough to take over you're kingdom. I'll go out and find my princess, and in the mean time I'll train to become the proper warrior."

"Son," started the queen. But Nakamaru just looked at her, with a look of ' I'm doing this weather you want me to or not'. "Very well then. But you have two months. Can you do all that?"

"Yes I can mother, and I will." So with that Nakamaru packed up and set off on his quest. By the time he was leaving his cousin and duchesse Saruwatri had come for a visit.

"Ah my dear cousin, Nakamaru, it's so good to see you again."

"Like wise Saruwatri." Saruwatri just smiled at him, and gave a witch like laugh.

" Do you think you can do the impossible, in the time you have?"

"Yes I can," snapped the prince, as his cousin just laughed at him.

"I would like to see that," she said while giving him an evil grin, "you better be back in two months, or you're mother's kingdom is mine. Understand?"

"Yes I do." Said Nakamaru, as he rode off into the wilderness.

Some time had passed and Nakamaru was starting to get tired, and needed a rest. He had come across a small water hole and made up a small camp. When the prince started cooking his supper a bear came out of the bushes and was ready to attack.

"Oh no! A bear." The prince didn't know how to handle a sword or a bow and arrow, and was afraid that his life has now come to an end. And that's when an arrow hit the bear in the shoulder. Nakamaru looked up and saw a young girl standing behind him with a bow and arrow set.

"Next time I won't miss!" said the young girl shouted at the bear. The bear being scared by this ran off. "Hey are ya okay mister?"

"Yes I am. Thank you so much for saving me." Thanked Nakamaru as stood up to greet the young woman. When Nakamaru saw her, he lost all words, for a woman warrior she was quite beautiful, and she smote him. "I'm sorry miss I didn't get you're name."

"Oh I;m sorry my name is Ayumi, it's very nice to meet you." The warrior said while bowing.

"My name is Nakamaru." He said also while bowing to her. "I'm quite impressed with you're archery."

"Thank you," said Ayumi," do you know archery to?"

"No I don't," said the prince with an embarrassed look on his face, "I never learned how to fight."

"You never did? How come?" asked Ayumi

"I never thought I would need it, but I guess I do since I was almost killed by that bear."

"I can teach ya." Offered Ayumi.

"You mean it?" Ayumi nodded," Ah thank you so very much you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Oh it's nothing," Ayumi said while smiling," I teach the warriors back in my country how to fight."

"Wow Ayumi that's amazing."

"So let's get to work!" She said while holding out her hand.

"Right!" replied the prince and shook Ayumi's hand.

For the next several days Ayumi taught the prince, archery, sword skills and how to fight from a horse. During the time he was with her, he fell madly in love with her, and realized, he wanted her to be his bride. One day Nakamaru got up the strength to tell her how he felt.

"Ayumi...um I love you." Ayumi was very shocked by this, but was very happy to hear him say that to her because she also had something to tell him as well.

"I... I feel the same way." Nakamaru was very happy to hear it and told Ayumi he wanted to marry her, but then he remembered his mother wanted him to marry a princess. So Nakamaru know he had to come clean about whom he really was.

"Ayumi I need to tell you something important," he started," I'm the prince of Chiiland."

"You're a prince!" Ayumi was very shocked by this," Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid to," said Nakamaru," I was afraid you would be upset by it."

"Nakamaru you're so foolish, of course I wouldn't it would have been an honor for me to train a prince."

"Next time I'll remember to you that." Said Nakamaru as he laughed a little. Ayumi couldn't help but to laugh to. Nakamaru once again asked her to marry him, and she said yes. He was very happy by this, and told her to pack up, for thye were heading back to his kingdom. Nakamaru knew his mother would not be happy with the bride he had choosen so he disguised her in fine cloths that only a princess would wear, and headed back to the kingdom.

They had finally arrived and the prince had been gone for several weeks, his time was almost up. And Saruwatri was already making plans for the kingdom.

"Hahahahahahhaaa! Nakamaru has only 3 days left! Then soon I shall become queen. And the first thing I'll do is to make him my personal servant."

Soon she got word that the prince had returned as a warrior, and had a princess. Queen Chiaka was very happy about the news and ran to meet her san, and his bride to be. Saruwatri who was not impressed when she got there wanted to give the prince a test to see if he really was a warrior. Nakamaru took her tests of archery, and sword fighting and passed them all with now problems. The next thing Saruwatri wanted to check out was the princess he had brought back home.

"Young princess what if you're name?" asked the duchesse.

"My name is Ayumi, and I am the princess of Osoka."

"Osoka you say." Said the Duchesse.

"Yes." Replied Ayumi.

"That's impossible, for you see Osoka doesn't have a princess or royal family."

This shocked everyone, and both Nakamaru and Ayumi knew the jig was up, they had to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry everyone, but Ayumi isn't a princess, she's the warrior that trained me." Said the sorry prince.

Queen Chiaka was angered that her son would go against they're countries laws. Royalty are not allowed to marry commoners. Or lie and try to sneak them into the royal family. If anyone would have done that then they would loose they're royal title, and be banned, from the family.

"You know the punishment for all this don't you son?" asked the Queen.

"Yes I do," said the prince but I do not care. I love Ayumi, and I wish to be with her always."

"Very well then," said the queen," from this day forth you will be known as the Foolish Prince, and you will not receive the thrown, Saruwarti will."

Nakamaru didn't mind at all, with his punishment, he was rather happy with it. He and Ayumi married, and lived in the village. Saruwatri ruled Chiiland for several years, and he bloodline, would rule in Chiiland for decades after that.

There is a lesson to be learned in all this, and that is to think before you act. Nakamaru was renamed the Foolish Prince because he didn't think about the punishment he would get for marrying Ayumi, and the end of his bloodline, ruling Chiiland.

Another one of my writing from Writing Class. This was supposed to show a good moral, and mine was think before you act.

R R plz


End file.
